


【赫海】行咇/The beat goes on

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon
Summary: 太平绅士 X 大馆警察





	【赫海】行咇/The beat goes on

行咇／the beat goes on

太平绅士李赫宰 x 大馆警长李东海

李赫宰结识李东海时，他刚自远洋归来，预备莅任区太平绅士，而李东海尚是初次行咇的散差，身穿墨绿制服，项挂黑链银哨，膝下缠着白色绑腿，踏着功夫鞋，青靓白净的面容总能引起由海旁自半山的中环街坊的密议。

那日，李赫宰坐车到告士打酒店，因没带散钱，想同酒店侍应兑钱后，再支付车资，而操着鹤佬话的车夫不谙他生疏的粤语，直判李赫宰坐霸王车，便同他在酒店门前拉扯起来，正巧，他们遇到出更的李东海。

哔哔——哔哔——

李东海果然吹着「银鸡」跑向他们，同时喝道：「喂，不准打架！」

「阿Sir，你要帮我主持公道啊！这位先生不给我车费！」王大力将黄津津的汗巾搭在肩上道。

李赫宰的面容更加凛冽，正要回身行向酒店时，警员攥住他扬向侍应的指掌，恶他道：「别走！」

「放手。」李赫宰振臂想要挥开警员的桎梏，未料，掌风劲厉的手背直打在警员的胸前，震得李东海向后稍退，戴那顶绘有警徽的白帽也哐啷落地。这时，李赫宰的目光始而随臂落的位置，探向他身侧的青年警员，随即，眼光微动，他有着那样的相貌——《良友画报》封面上的兼该古典和时髦审美的青年明星。然而，李东海恶瞪着他道：「这位先生，现在你面临两项控罪，未按法例缴付车资和袭警。」

言罢，李东海用手铐扣住他的左腕，意图径直将他带回捕房。

这时，这位准太平绅士始而提振起精神。

李赫宰将帽檐压低到可以隔绝途人视线的角度，低声同拉着他的警员道：「你知不知我是谁？」

「你是谁？英皇乔治五世？就算你是英皇——法律面前，人人平等。」

李赫宰坐在中央裁判司地窖的拘留室里，回想起他刚遭遇的一切——噢，若是他眼睛再小些、鼻梁再塌些、脸盘再方些，他想必早已要求律师替他会知外籍副警司毕明达，将这桩误会化无。

开庭期间，寡言的李赫宰坐在被告席，余光掠着旁听席上的小警员，李东海有些紧张，尤其是在他知道李赫宰是新任的太平绅士时。司法书记及传译员用英文宣读完案情，望向李赫宰道：「李先生，你是否同意我所陈述的案情摘要？」

「我不同意。」李赫宰用纯熟的洋语同裁判司自我辩解道：「当时，我跟车夫说明，我身上只有大额钞票，打算同酒店的侍应兑换零钱后，再行支付，然而，车夫不理解，且不允许我下车。至于袭警，我并非出于故意。我很抱歉。」

随后，辩方律师起身向裁判司求情道：「最后，我想向法庭求情，被告犯案乃出于无心，亦表明悔意。除此，他向前并无任何犯罪记录，且热心慈善，希望裁判司阁下酌情轻判。」

「干犯欠缴车资及袭击警务人员罪，罪名成立，就欠缴车资的罪名，罚款港币五元，并需要向车夫赔偿港币1元，就袭击警务人员罪名，罚款港币十元，由于被告深有悔意，且为初犯，因此毋须监禁。聆讯完毕。」

休庭后，李赫宰立在中央裁判司的拱门前，轻推金丝眼镜，盯着同车夫站在阶底的李警员，他拍着王大力有些佝偻的肩膀，像是在安慰这位受惊的老实的鹤佬车夫。

这时，四名警员押着位某位英籍被告行上石阶，前后皆围堵着手持相机的各国记者。

一周后。

李东海正在华裔警察的食堂用餐，半块蒸鱼还未送到嘴里，便有警员到食堂通报：「全体注意，太平绅士巡监！」他目光眷然盯着刚打来的午餐，随后，起身到监仓窄廊上集合。

「太平绅士巡监，有没有要求申诉？」

「我要申诉，」葡籍囚犯举起手臂，操着带着口音的英语道：「李东海警员收受囚犯家属贿赂。」 

李东海不谙英语，自然不懂他眼前长满络腮胡的西洋仔正在检举他，然而，其后响起的熟悉嗓音使他倏然将目光聚焦到声源——弊啦！ 

「我已接受你的申诉，将会知高级督察共同调查此事。」李赫宰颔首道。

巡监结束，吴警长便将正在更换便服的李东海叫到总部大楼，接受长官的质询。

李赫宰在傍晚的细雨里撑伞离开警署，行至荷李活道对面的咖啡馆里，望着窗外溶溶的街景，享受独处的时光。有时，他见到李东海沿着斜长的石路而出，孤伶仃地站在昏黄的街头。

李东海左望望，右望望，像是要街上趁无人注意的时候，抬袖擦拭逐渐猩红的两眼。

李赫宰微攒眉，不肯使思绪因李东海而再曼衍。将近打烊，他在菲律宾乐队的夜曲里行出咖啡馆，独自穿梭在沉悄的石板街上，这时，踞在右手边的暗巷里的黑影使他眼光微动。

李赫宰原想即刻离开，以免彻底撞破这必然使他尴尬的场面。

因着鞋底切磋石板的细响，坐在巷道上沉默饮泣的警员倏然抬首，他擦擦酸眼，望着站在雨街的灯晕里的太平盛世。他们四目相接，沉默有时，李东海猛然站起身，追向再度扬靴而行的李赫宰：「等等！」 

前途未卜的警员湿漉漉地站在太平绅士面前，李赫宰眼光微动，便悄然将雨伞匀给他一些，再一些。

「李绅士，你宏量，就放过我这次罢，我家里就指着我这份粮。」李东海垂首道，而李赫宰由此以为他正在畏罪求情，便倏然肃容道：「你的而且确收受贿赂？」 

「我没有！难道不是你——」李东海紧张得吞咽道：「我是说，李绅士想要教育我。」

他竟以为这事是我因向前的袭警案而故设的局，李赫宰微愠地想着，随后向李东海掷出冷语：「我没有。」

「对不起，李绅士。」闻言的李东海疾向李赫宰的背影道，再带着羞惭的神情，正要回到寂静的角隅里，继续为自己无由断送的前程而独自饮泣时，李赫宰忽叫住就要没在巷阴里的他。

「你还得罪了谁？」

李东海在半明暗的光影里再度回身，望着伞底未着粒雨的李赫宰，欲言又止，最后道：「我日前替英籍警司戈伯贪污案作控方证人。」

「戈伯？」李赫宰稍颔首，随即想起那位在记者的闪光灯里泰然自若的西洋佬，忽然嗤笑道：「你还敢半夜上街，就不怕寻仇横死。」

「警察，本来就是出生入死的工作。」李东海闻言，便觉这位李绅士原来只会说风凉话，刚消红的酸眼猛然又高肿，他微撇嘴，扭首正要回暗巷时，李赫宰沉静的嗓音再度在斜街上响起：「若果你确属清白，我会给你公道。早点休息，明日还要当差。」

几日后。

「案件证据不足，予以撤销。」李赫宰将最终的调查结果告知吴警长时，未料，吴宪浩带着惋惜的神情道：「可惜，这位后生正想辞职。」

李赫宰盯着警长手中的档案资料，遂同他告辞，再而疾行向因当休息时间而氛围轻松的检阅广场。这片俗称「大地」的广场种着棵芒果树，眼下正是果熟飘香的时节。李东海正站在货车的厢顶，举臂摘芒果，而车旁站着二三用警帽兜芒果的华裔警员。李赫宰用包银的伞柄轻叩车厢，李东海便觅声垂首，再而笑道：「李绅士啊！食芒果啦！」

「你是否遭到胁迫。」李赫宰盯着李东海斑驳在树影里的面容，攒眉道。

四周的华裔警员闻言，便悄然四散。安静的树荫里，李东海望着满结枝梢的黄澄澄的芒果，微挤着唇道：「没有，我只是觉得自己——不够凶！不够恶！不合适当差！」

「你虽然不够凶，不够恶，但是，你拥有伸张正义的责任感，这才是这份差事最重要的品质。」

「伸张正义的责任感」李东海攀着树梢，摘下粒半青黄的芒果道：「它不如这粒芒果，可以当饭食。」

「你要养家。」李赫宰提醒他道，而李赫宰的言语甫出，便惊于自己前未有的热心肠。

摘满一兜鍪的芒果后，李东海始觉同袍们已不知四散到何处，随后，垂眸向李赫宰道：「我打算去长洲，帮黎叔打鱼捉虾。」言罢，李东海便盘腿坐在货车顶，将沉甸甸的警帽置在腿窝间，剥好半粒芒果，将它递给面色青黑的李赫宰，憨道：「嗯？李绅士，食芒果啦！」

李赫宰叹息道：「黄警长调任九龙，他的位置，我向金斯利警司推荐了你。」

「哈？」

哔哔——哔哔——

于是，警哨的利音再度响荡在中环的街道上。

「别跑！」

睽违有时的晴日里，李赫宰坐在咖啡厅的露天座上，因着他熟悉得近乎亲赖的街声而勾起嘴角。未料，数秒钟后，抄捷径的李东海忽自斜巷里窜出，将咖啡桌迎面推向他，还有正在逃跑的盗贼，惊得李赫宰倏然撑开雨伞，将自己隔绝于咖啡雨和杯盘狼藉的碎响。

李赫宰束起雨伞，轻推金丝眼镜，望着脚边湿漉漉的《华侨日报》，最后，盯着已将歹徒制服的李东海，稍清嗓音。

「不好意思！」李东海闻声回首，眼底浮露出些微憨然的笑意，再轻拍胸脯道：「李绅士！改日请你饮洋茶——走，回大馆！」然而，未待李赫宰的回应，李东海就押着罪犯穿过荷李活道，行上通向捕房的石街。

「大兄哥啦——哥在山外捕鱼往山里卖啦——用罄鱼栏大秤啦——」

傍晚，李东海正叹着咸水歌行在回家的路上，途中，碰巧又遇到某张熟悉的面孔：「李绅士。」

「请我饮洋茶。」李赫宰开门见山，像是专程在此等候似的。

「洋茶贵啊，我没钱。」李东海红着两颊，同他耍赖道：「如果你不介意，我可以请你喝凉茶。」

「你不是刚领粮吗？」李赫宰挑眉道。

「要交家用。」李东海微提下唇。

「你可知道，某人昨天打碎的杯盘价值几何？」李赫宰盯着他道。

「呃，」闻言的李东海褶起五官，抬指轻搔额角道：「十元？」

「三十元。」李赫宰摇首道。

「哗，一碗云吞面才三毫子！」李东海倏然撑圆眼眶道，而李赫宰用不为所动的神情以为回应。李东海的眼眶轻易又红，他慢吞吞地翻出尚未捂热的薪资，将十二元递给他道：「嗱，四十碗云吞面，拿住！还你差六十碗！」

「你钟意食云吞面？」李赫宰佯装随口一问，而李东海由始至终盯着就要易主的薪资，随口胡答道：「我钟意食山珍海味，食不起而已。」

「我也穷过。」李赫宰抽走一元，再而拢起东海的手指道：「慢慢还。」李东海闻言抬首，微张红唇，就要露出细隙珠白的牙齿时，李赫宰就煞风景道：「月息三分。」

李东海愤然接过港元，扭首便走，行出两间饮冰室和一家洋食店的距离后，他猛然回首，李赫宰果然还跟在身后，就梗着脖颈道：「你跟着我？」

「这条路叫砵甸乍街，不是李东海街。」李赫宰坦然道。

李东海两唇翕合着，半晌，想不出能辩的片语只言，便扭首继续往前走。

叮叮叮——

「喂，看路。」李赫宰拉住在电车驶来的同时仍懵穿马路的李东海，攒眉喝道。

李东海站在德辅道行人如织的街口，等待叮叮车缓慢地行驶过眼前的同时，忽而偏首朝身边的李赫宰道：「你有古怪。」

「你才知。」李赫宰笑道。

电车渐远，李赫宰便跟着熟门熟路的李东海穿梭在围观说书卖武的人潮间，最后，某档食摊前的矮凳上落座。

「一碗牛杂面，一碗酸梅汤。」

「一样。」李赫宰坐在警员的身旁，李东海张唇欲言几度，而鉴于已然满座的周遭，遂又吞咽下话语。

「李绅士，牛杂是下栏菜，我怕你食不惯。」陈伯剪牛杂道。

「就是，李绅士回山上的镛记酒家啦。」闻言的李东海像是得到助势，便将脖颈梗向李赫宰，然而，言音未落，便叫陈伯端上来的清汤牛杂面勾去魂魄，埋首嘬起新鲜滚烫的汤头。

李赫宰搛起半块肥厚的牛肠，盯着它有时，想要强送入口，又攒眉罢箸。而这时，李东海的面碗已然见底，他正在喝冰镇酸梅汤消暑，同时，斜瞟李绅士半箸未动的宵夜，挑眉道：「你食不落啊？」

「不如，你帮我食？」李赫宰将牛杂面推向李东海，再取出方帕，仔细擦拭起沾著油光的手指。李东海舔掉粘在嘴角的小粒葱花，笑眼倏然弯如新月，点首道：「好哇！」

中环的夜更深。

警员既然已同太平绅士变得熟络，就用肩膊搭着他，就用颠三倒四的话语同他道海旁的掌故，就引着他穿游在这座仍旧热闹喧阗的平民墟市里。李赫宰觉得，他总能给自己的眼睛带来比旁人更明炽的色彩刺激，朱红的薄唇，漆黑的眼珠，里面闪烁着铂金的碎光。

李东海停在泊着近百艘细船的海旁码头旁，不再走，最后，踏上某只细小的渔船。

「你没住警察宿舍？」李赫宰站在码头底阶的平台上，卷带着腥沫的海水将他的鞋面渍得黑亮。

「怎么轮得上我们这些黄皮猪，」李东海用不提也罢的语调道罢，忙回首向李赫宰解释道：「我是说，我。」

李赫宰不以为意，转而问道：「你是水上人？」

「阿哥阿嫂，新婚燕尔，怎好意思打扰？」李东海委婉道出家贫蜗庐小的故实，然后，便像栖居海草的指鱼般钻进船舱的垂帘，再而回身，露出半张面孔，同孤零站在码头上的李赫宰道别：「早些休息。」

「又腥又湿，怎么睡？」李赫宰稍倾身，掀起垂帘道。

「真是奇怪，」李东海坐在船舱里，探臂自李赫宰的手里夺回门帘，攒眉嘟囔道：「我没有家回，你有家不回。」

「我家在儒林台，尚有空房一间。」李赫宰抛出提议道：「你要不要来住？」

「睬你都傻。」

「免灯油火蜡。」

「哦，我是贪小便宜的人。」

「免租金。」

「⋯⋯」

「我刚回香港，没有亲友。」

「嗯，」船舱里的住客沉吟有时，最后，李东海自门帘间探出身，两颊含着腼腆的红晕道：「好啦，我勉为其难。你等等，我捡几件衫裤。」

李东海提着包袱，两眼惺忪，跟着李赫宰自光影阑珊的海旁墟市再度行回半山。李赫宰回到寓所，望着抱着包袱有些不知所措的李东海，便拎过他的行李，引他行往二楼的房间。

「我下午去巡监，你怎么不在？」

「捉贼咯。」李东海微抬起眼睑，强振精神道。

「捉到啦？」

「当然啦，」李东海如是言，嗓音含混，仍里能听出些许自夸的意味：「还是个大人物。」

「大人物？」

「你知道阮爱国吗？吴警长说，几年前，他就在印度支那法庭被判死刑。这次，是法国政府亲自请求总督帮忙⋯⋯」身后的声音逐渐轻细至不可闻，李赫宰回首一望，李东海果然已经睡熟。

如是几日。

「太平绅士巡监，有没有要求申诉？」吴警长站在F仓的食堂道。

「我要投诉李警长，不准我的女儿来探我！」

这回，李东海明白无误地接收到老妇的检举，他微望她一眼，最后垂眸无言。

「何玲玉患有精神疾病，」李东海跟着李赫宰疾行在监仓的长廊上，辩解道：「她的女儿叫芒种，三岁时染疾夭折。赫宰，等等——」

「我明白，」李赫宰用严正且带着隔膜的眼神盯着李东海：「感谢你提供的信息。」

闻言的李东海遂止步不再前，望着李赫宰行出铁门的背影，微梗脖颈，扭身便行往另端。

这夜，李东海正在考核警员们的行咇情况，李赫宰潜到书房的案旁，将云呢拿冰淇淋摆在李东海的手臂旁，然后，垂首数起台灯晕在东海颊上根尾分明的细密睫毛，。

「你在数什么？」李东海忽然仰面道，李赫宰自知成功引起警长的注意，便将细匙塞到他攥笔的指间，笑道：「试试？加藤洋食店的甜品。」

李东海瞥着莲花玻璃碗里徐腾起的乳雾，再探鼻轻嗅，既香且甜，他就不再客套地满满挖起小山似的一勺，像是怕烫嘴似的挤唇呵凉，最后囫囵送到口里。

「唔！」李东海的眼眶一红，两排敏感的牙齿止不住地相接：「唔唔！」

李赫宰无奈道：「哕出来。」

李东海强抿着冻得红更紫的唇瓣，梗着脖颈，含糊地用喉咙吼道：「贵啊。」

这时，李赫宰猛然向东海倾身，张口攫住他冻得姹紫嫣红的嘴唇，再探舌到他如冰胜火的香甜的口腔里，仿若尝到他所在的这个亚热带岛屿的夏日的全部味道。

这回，李东海抖得更厉害，就像眼前是雪糕含住他，而不是他含住雪糕。当李赫宰的舌面扫过他仍在应激的味蕾时，他便抵触地将它顶出，待化的雪糕便如此度到李赫宰的嘴里。

李东海猛然推开他，再擦拭着自己的嘴唇道：「哗！你是不是，你是不是？」李东海迟未下续，就像「嗜好龙阳」是这勺会冻伤味蕾的雪糕似的，最后，他怒而起身道：「哦！我当你是老友，你当我是老契。你，我，我明朝就走！」

这夜，洋楼里所弥漫着的沉香屑的味道，使李东海在浑身无解的痕痒里辗转反侧。另一边，李赫宰同样在缭乱的心绪里怅然无寐。

李赫宰正要睡熟时，忽觉腰腹一沉，他徐启两眼，骤缩的瞳仁映着李东海莽生生凑近他的面孔。

「东海，」李赫宰掌摩着李东海的脸颊，未敢置信地细语轻喃着：「东海。」

李东海跨坐在李赫宰精瘦的腰腹上，轻咬住他摩挲着自己嘴唇的手指，再而俯卧向他的膛壁，将仍带着雪糕甜味的嘴唇嘟在他的唇间，细薄的舌尖抵着他的唇隙。李赫宰一个激灵，张口便粗莽地将东海犹豫的舌勾到嘴里，啧啧地用齿峦轻碾它，惹得东海自喉咙里响起类乎猫吃食时的憨鸣。

李赫宰的指掌滑到李东海的亵裤里，李东海忙撑身而起，再用下颚盯着他道：「你，你没病吧？」

「没有。」

当李赫宰的指腹摩挲起李东海的臀缝时，李东海倏然抬起腰肢闪避。「喂，」这位情事上尚未「出班」的警员揪起眉宇，回想起初次拿枪或首回行咇时的情境，紧张得细声出问：「是这样吗！」

李赫宰闻言而笑，翻身将东海压在自己和绸被间，继续用亲吻瓦解他智识的壁垒。

「就是这样。」李赫宰的额抵着李东海的额，腰腹控着东海的腰腹，温柔地拓宽通往他身体内部的关隘，李赫宰觉得这些高热紧致的肌肉就像摩西掌底的红海，带着自我意识般的，竟真让出一条极富张力的甬道。

「你是我的迦南美地。」李赫宰抽出三指的同时，在李东海震颤的唇间喃喃有语，最后，向他徐挺腰腹。

「赫宰，」李东海自觉不能承受更多时，便将两掌滑向李赫宰仍在沉向他的腰腹，悍道：「就这样！」随后，他用凶煞得更黑亮的两眼瞪着他，憨吼道：「你再敢进来？你再敢——唔。」

李东海的尾音在声线陡然的震颤中变得模棱两可，随后，戛然而止于蹊跷的沉默里。李东海的指掌沿着李赫宰坚如磐石的腰线而上游，再而摩过他的肩颈，最后摷进他脑后黑密的发绺间，李赫宰因而有所领悟道：「是这里吗？」

「就是这里。」李东海两脸红熟，再在李赫宰摆胯钻磨它的时候，将小粒音节拖得绵长而迂回：「赫。」

由此，李东海唇间的吟哦便像刺激得含不住的雪糕，自他的唇渡向他的唇、淌向他的耳，甚至使他生出它们能低渗透进他周身细胞里的错觉。

「慢点，慢点。」

无尽的动荡里，李东海不住地引颈张望以他的视角原不可见的接榫，最后，他仅能凭肌肤相摩的压感在脑海里勾绘体内的画面，眼神更憨痴。

如此有时，李东海猛然僵弓起身，用力将告求的两字挤在李赫宰的唇间：「慢点！」言音甫落，他不胜地倒向汗痕斑斑的深蓝绸被。「海，」李赫宰盯着东海泪光骀荡的两眼，再而垂睑，吻食他眼角猩红的咸润，直到李东海若逢强光般的疾用手背遮挡两眼，再将李赫宰的胸膛射满白星。

李东海情潮初湃，打算惬意地在微醺的余韵里，等待李赫宰的收束——未曾想，这仅是开端。

「就要天光啦！」

李东海将李赫宰的腰肢缠得紧些，再用喑哑的嗓音暗示道，指腹摩挲着他在李赫宰背脊上挠破的微肿的红痕。

闻言的李赫宰稍顿首，再自鼻腔里嗤出半个低沉的音节以为回应：「嗯。」「嗯？喂！」李东海觉得他答得敷衍，猛然将鼻息抽得咻咻更响，两眼瞪得更圆，用介乎破音的嗓音吼道：「我明日还要当差——唔？」

温柔揉捏乳实的指腹使李东海变得心猿意马起来，然而，未几，他就因胸前亦蒙受过度摩擦而滋起热辣辣的燥痛而再弓背脊，两掌紧扳着李赫宰的肩膀：「快点射！」他的嗓音随着肢体律动而颠颤着，使威胁变得毫无震慑力：「嗯，你射不射？快点射给我！」

「好，好。」

「你两小时前就这样讲，哗！」

前未有的深挺唬得李东海弹出李赫宰的臂枷，想要向床沿爬站起身，再而脱逃时，即叫紧随的李赫宰将半身牢压在床边，再扣住他的指掌，最后在他敏感而高热的内部癫狂地冲撞。李东海咬着床缘，屏着呼吸，梗着脖颈，僵着腰板，泪珠甫落，欲器随李赫宰在他体内喷射的频率，怯生生挤出最后几点奶白。

「⋯⋯」

李赫宰拉出李东海齿间小角濡湿皱褶的床单，探目向东海阖眸攒眉细喘的汗容，再而亲吻他嘴角的小点口涎。

「东海？」

「⋯⋯」

李赫宰将软绵绵的李东海揽进怀里，打算同睡眼沉眯的他继续温存，而李东海未及打完轻细的哈欠，就已在向李赫宰的颈窝埋首的途中熟睡——毕竟，这可比他在学堂里出操还累。

翌日。

是公元1931年6月3日，英皇乔治五世的登基二十一周年庆典。

弥漫着芒果香的中区警署的检阅广场上，警员们按种族肤色和职位阶级列着整饬的方阵。

受邀莅临的太平绅士们皆在阴凉的营房大楼——这座东西折衷式建筑的三楼柱廊上。李赫宰身穿普蓝的竖条纹西装，内搭束着酒红的领带白衬，独自站在最近奧卑利街的廊端。他用手腕微撑着腰，垂视着兼乎庄严和喧闹的检阅广场，目光自列队最前的欧籍警员，到红巾缠首的锡克教印籍警员，再到戴着白色圆帽的华裔警员。

李赫宰一眼就找到李东海。

李东海所戴的白帽多少有些散漫，前倾些，后仰些，向左旋些，向右旋些，最后，这位受注目者终而有所感应地仰首，目光同他相接。

目光相接，李东海就憨笑，笑里带着健旺得能挥戈回日的朝气。

待李东海回首立正，李赫宰的笑容倏然消逝，他将目光探向那条可通向中央裁判司和监狱长楼后的监仓的石路上，平坦的眉宇微攒起。


End file.
